


regret is not forgiveness

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, First Person, Lowercase, M/M, but can work for any ship/angst scenario if u just imagine !!, kageyama pov, poem, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: kageyama thought daichi loved him.thought.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	regret is not forgiveness

i should have asked 

for one more day.

one more moment with your touch- 

let my lips linger on yours

and my fingers 

drift across the planes

of your stomach 

to the place where i-

i  _ called _

home.

it was selfish of me

to think you were mine

when i do not deserve

anything more than contempt

me

with my inability to-

to  _ be _

a lack of empathy and understanding

that leaves me undesirable

to even you

and i thought you were different

i really

really

did

your perfect smile

and your perfect mouth

making me feel like

maybe

maybe i could be loved

and it was your perfect laugh

that left me

speechless

and it was your perfect words

that made me feel

good,

beautiful,

worth more than what i think i am-

how could someone like him,

love someone like me?

turns out he can’t.

love is not reserved for the pitied.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was based off of an rp scenario my friends and i did where daichi cheated on kageyama with kuroo (we know hes not canonically a cheater but let us have our angst ok)


End file.
